to_the_moonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chaos najlepszą obroną
Chaos najlepszą obroną — czwarty odcinek TO THE MOON. W tym odcinku Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks, zachorowała miała katar. Poprosiła więc Marysie o zastąpienie w restauracji, natomiast Marysia poprosiła o wartę w szklarni Franka, a Franek Matridużeiksa, by uratował jego patelnie itd. Co z tego wyniknie? Na pewno nie wielki chaos... Oznaki lenistwa choroby Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks od rana zapierdala haruje w restauracji. Dziś było wyjątkowo dużo klientów. Łakom męczy się w muzeum z dzieciarniom, która nie potrafi narysować prostego kółka. Sutofia od późnej nocy, sprawdza wszystkim sprawdziany. Marysia nie może poradzić sobie ze zwykła paprotką, Franek Głupikuc natomiast, szuka na Allegro podstawki do swojej patelni, jednak nie może nic znaleźć wszystko w chuj drogie. U Matridużeiksa, też nie za dobrze. Od rana nie pił żadnej kawy! wypił tylko 1/4 kawy. Wieczorem wszyscy mieli plany by się spotkać, jednak jakaś tajemnicza siła, czyli lenistwo mieli dużo do roboty. Rankiem, Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks nie mogła pozbierać się z łóżka. Wiedziała doskonale, że jest spóźniona do pracy, a ta zamiast zacząć się ubierać, leżała do góry brzuchem przeglądała internety. Dodzwaniał się do niej bizon. Ona udawała, że nie słyszy. Postanowiła napisać sms, by nie słyszeć jak ją opierdala jego głosu, bo go nie lubiła. Jak miał brzmieć sms: :Wybacz szefie, ale dziś nie mogę zjawić się w pracy. Wyślę kogoś na moje zastępstwo. Jak wiadomo, Rani ma problemy z klawiaturą nie tylko na laptopie.. ale także w klawiaturze na telefonie i sms wyszedł tak: :Wybacz gburze, ale dziś nie chce do pracy. Poradź se sam. Bizona to rozzłościło i postanowił zawiesić Rani w wykonaniu swoich obowiązków. Niczego nieświadoma Rani, dzwoni do Marysi. Nie mogła się z nią dogadać, jednak zgodziła się na spotkanie. Marysia zastała Rani w łóżku i krzyczała, że jest księżniczką na ziarnku grochu..i szukała grochu. Rani wydarła mordę, żeby zastąpiła ją w restauracji. Marysia od razu zerwała się na nogi i zaczęła pyskować, że ona się nie nadaje i te typowe wymówki jak prosisz brata by wyniósł śmieci. W końcu jednak się zgodziła bo Rani obiecała jej za darmo obiady przez tydzień. Zastępstwa Marysia wybrała się do restauracji. Jednak po drodze, zmartwiła się bo nie ma kto opiekować się jej paprotką. Na nieszczęście Franka, szedł akurat w stronę Marysi. Złapała go za bety i prosiła by zajrzał do jej szklarni i podlał paprotkę. Franek miał walnąć Maryśkę patelnią, jednak nie zdążył, bo ta już znikła. Franek, znalazł się w szklarni. Było w niej tylko kwiatów, że chłopiec zaczął kichać Lolz, alergię wymyśliłam Frankowi ;-; Natychmiast z niej wyszedł i zaczął drzeć mordę, że on tam wchodzić nie będzie bo jebie zdechłym Rudym ma alergie na kwiaty Marysi. Dziwnym trafem, przypomniało mu się, że swoją drugą patelnie został na ogniu parapecie. Zaczął panikować, płakać, że coś jej się stanie. Zobaczył, spacerującego po parku Matridużegoiksa. Podbiegł do niego, ale gdy był blisko, MatriX się odsunął i Franek wpadł na drzewo. :Matridużeiks: Lolz, dziecko na mnie leci. Franek po kilku minutach wstał i błagał na kolanach Max'a by ten poszedł po jego patelnie i schował ją w bezpiecznie miejsce Zszedł do piwnicy, potem do szafy, ominął Narnie, pokonał Voldemorta, zniszczył pierścień władzy i wrzucił do góry przeznaczenia, a tam znajdzie torbę na patenie. Max oczywiście, zapytał się co będzie z tego miał. Franek zastanowił się chwilę i mówi, że da mu na 4h swoją patelnie. :Matridużeiks: A po chuj mi patelnia? :Franek: Na patelnie dziewczyny podobnież lecą..Biorąc pod uwagę informacje z innych odcinków brzmi to dość dwuznacznie... :Matridużeiks: Ale..na ciebie nikt nie leci, a masz patenie.. :Franek: Ja..jestem gimbusem ;-; Tak Franek, tylko dlatego dziewczyny na ciebie nie lecą lol Max zgodził się i spacerkiem poszedł do domku Franka po patelnie. Na początku nie umiał otworzyć drzwi, więc Wjechał z buta i jednym strzałem wyłamał zamek..nana. poprosił sąsiadkę o klucze. Ze względu, że była ładna..trochę mu to zajęło. Po 2 godzinach, Maks wychodzi od sąsiadki, bardzo zadowolony. Otwiera kluczem drzwi do domu Franka i wchodzi Zaczyna się gra.. Nagle Maksowi dzwoni telefon unika latającej piły ;_; Szef, drze mordę, że niema kto kopać w kopalni, a go nie ma i jeśli w 5 minutach, go nie będzie wypruje mu flaki. Rozłączył się. Maks zaczął panikować i niechcący, zwalił patelnie Franka na podłogę i się ... porysowała. Przez okno zobaczył, spacerującą Łakom z lizaczkiem. Zbiegł czym prędzej na dół i wtulił się w Łakom. :Łakom: Masz 1,2 s, by mnie puścić, bo ... :Matridużeiks: Bo ..? :Łakom: ...... Cię opluję ;-;? Maks dał Łakom ultimatum. Jeśli pokopie trochę w jego kopalni, on nie będzie się w nią wtulał przez tydzień, a jeśli nie, to powie wszystkim, że jest les to będzie się w nią wtulał. Łakom stoi i nic nie mówi. Maks zaczyna bardziej ściskać Łakom. W końcu się zgadza i idzie w stronę kopalni z lizaczkiem. Jednak po drodze zorientowała się, że nie ma kto pilnować bachorów i uczyć sie rysować koła. Akurat tak się złożyło, że na przeciwko stała Sutofia. Łakom pędem do niej pobiegła.. potykając się o drogę. prosta droga... Wstała i zapytała czy Sutofia ma coś do roboty. :Sutofia: Sterta sprawdzianów, zaplanować klasówki, ułożyć pytania do sprawdzianów, znów ułożyć kilka klasówek i kartkówek, dziennik uzupełnić od tamtego roku kilku tygodni.. :Łakom': ..... czyli nic szuper! Łakom prosi Sutofię, by poćwiczyła z dziećmi rysować kółeczka. Łakom namawia ją w taki sposób, że w końcu nauczycielka się zgadza. Łakom cieszy się jak dziecko i idzie w stronę kopalni Maksa, a Sutofia do Centrum Powitań. Tak oto zaczynają się zastępstwa.... Nudzenie się Rani i olśnienie Tymczasem Rani nie wie co ze sobą ma zrobić. Z jednej strony cieszy ryjka, że nie będzie musiała obsługiwać przebrzydłych klientów, ale jej się nudzi. Włączyła internet. :Rani: Nudy, nudy, znowu Wojewódzki kogoś obraził, nudy, nudy, znowu powódz w Warszawie, nudy, nudy, matka Madzi, nudy... Rani pada na łóżko i powoli zasypia. Nagle jej szósty zmysł, podpowiada jej, by poszła do Marysi. Jej się jednak nie chce dupy ruszyć. Bierze pilota i skacze po kanałach. :Rani: Nudy, nudy, znów Pamiętniki z wakacji, nudy, nudy, kelnerka w restauracji wywołuje chaos, nudy, nudy....Loading thoughts... OH WAIT! Rani staje dęba i przypomina sobie, gdzie i kogo posłała do restauracji. Nienormalną, ciągle naćpaną dziewczynę, która nie ma w ogóle sensu i zaraża tym innych. Zaczyna się w niej gotować KOTLECIKI ! i z domu robi pobojowisko. Wszędzie zaczynały latać zeszyty, filmy pornosy, komedie romantyczne ;-;, długopisy, lamympy, poduszki i te inne pierdoły.W końcu wybiega z domu , aż potrąca małego chłopczyka. Rani: Zejdz mi z drogi karzełku ;-; Tak, Rani to najmilsza osoba na księzycuxd Łakom haruje w kopalni, kabaret za free Łakom dotarła do kopalni. Sam smród pył i wielu mężczyzn wat, wat xd :Łakom: Śmierdzi jak w ruskim czołgu..;-; Szef Maksa podszedł do Łakom i zabrał jej lizaczka. Ona zaczęła krzyczeć, że ma jej go oddać skuliła się zaczęła płakać ;-;... Zamiast lizaczka, dostała z liścia, dano jej ubranie górnika i spuszczono tak o sobie, bez lin nana. Pierdoła całą siłą o podłogę. Tak mocno pierdolła, że język przykleił się jej do podłogi podłoga w kopalni SOLI zawsze spoko I tak Łakom sobie leżała, a tymczasem... Sutofia i banda rozwydrzonych bachorów ..A tymczasem Sufofia, siedzi w kącie i modli się muszę nad tym pomyśleć xd, by dzieci ją nie znalazły. Przeczołgała się do wyjścia, jednak jeden z dzieciaków skoczył na nią całą siłą, aż Sutofia wgniotła się w podłogę. Powoli się podnosi, a tu nagle jakieś dziecko rzuca w nią cegłą, pomalowaną na biało wyglądała jak poduszka Pada na ziemię i patrzy jak dzieci rozwalają całe Centrum Powitań. W tle widać, bota - Andrabot, który próbuje andragorować sens..;-; Sutofia nie zauważa jak dzieci biorą dyrektora szkoły i wrzucają go do wulkanu, potem idą w jej stronę...a ona próbuje się bronić: :Sutofia: Narysuję wam kucyka..jakoś. :Dzieci: I tak lepiej narysujemy.. : DTo i tak kłamstwo xd Po prostu teraz staram się wzorować na tym bo nikt mi nie chciał nawet nie raczył napisać, co mam ważnego umieścić o waszej postaci w tym odcinku :Sutofia: Ale nie tak jak ja .. :Jakiś chłopczyk: Narysuj Batmana ;-; :Sutofia: Kucyko-batmana.. :Jakiś chłopczyk: Ale to nadal będzie batman? :Sutofia:..dobra, wiążcie mnie ;-; Dzieci w końcu posłuchały się Sutofii zapisać trzeba w kalendarzu. i związały jej nogi, by nie uciekła i kazały rysować kuce, a one dalej zaczęły rozwalać Centrum Powitań. Wszyscy w końcu doszli do wniosku, że nie takich zastępstw się spodziewali i zaczynają śpiewać, a w tym czasie Rani dowiaduje się do czego doprowadziła.. Załamanie i próba samobójstwa ;-; Rani wpadła w taką depresję, że postanowiła popełnić samobójstwo. Jako że na księżycu nie ma rzek Pfff..nie ma Radomkixd, stan depresyjny, nana. poprzez przedawkowanie RanigastMaxu ;-; jakiegoś leku w sumie nie wiem czy po przedawkowaniu tego leku bym padłaxd. W domu szukała czegoś czym mogłaby się najebać zaćpać Marysia w restauracji no co ;-; jednak ni chuja nic nie znalazła. Potem przez całe 2 godz. szukała na księżycu apteki..by odkryć, że jej nie ma ;-; Wpadła w jeszcze większą depresje i zaczęła płakać. Ktoś jednak rzucił cegłą, trafiło ją w łeb i krzyknął Ktoś ;-;: Wez się w garść dziewczyno ;-; Zapierdalaj im pomóc. Ten ktoś miał racje, Rani w końcu wstała i pobiegła czym prędzej...do Centrum Powitań pomóc Sutofii. Bo chaos... Rani wjeżdza z buta do Centrum Powitań. Tam Sutofię, małe dzieci obracają ;-;-;-;-;-; na patyku przy ognisku mózgu Rani, co za kanibale Rani jednym wydarciem mordy sprawia, że dzieci zaczynają płakać kochana ja XD i uciekają zostawiając Sutofię. Obie czym prędzej biegną do Łakom Sarnny;-; Obie dziewczyny wbiegają do kopalni, a Sarn.. Łakom liże podłogę. Dziewczyny ratują ją z opresjixdxd biorą ją za ramiona i wbrew jakiejkolwiek woli wyprowadzają ją na dwór. Łakom jest totalnie w szoku, dostaje z liścia od Sutofii znowu z liścia ;-;, by się obudziła. Zadziałało, więc ruszyły na pomoc Maksowi. Dom Franka..cały płonął a czemu chuj wie. Max stał na dachu z patelnią, przytulał ją do siebie i coś gadał do siebie ;-;? Rani, Sutofia i Łakom wow nie pisiam Sarnna xd nie chciały wnikać co gadał, wbiły do palącego się bloku, domu itp. Dziewczyny złapały Maxa, jednak on się im wyrwał i krzyknął: :Max: Patelnia Franka nie żyje ;-; Czyli, ja też nie żyje ;-; Dziewczyny tylko spojrzały na siebie i ponownie złapały Maxa i wyprowadziły go z bloku. Czym prędzej z Maxem jakoś go tam zaniosły;-; cała czwórka ale Maxa i tak zaniosłyxd pobiegła do domku szklarni Marysi. Zamiast wejść nienormalnie wybili szybę w szklarni Marysi. Od razu poczuć było..tę fazę, moc, rozkojarzenie itp ;-;.. to coś xd. Franek leżał w kącie, cały spuchnięty pff..alergia ale palił zioło Marysi. Nie chciał iść, stawiał opór. :Franek: NIE! Nie zostawię mojego przyjaciela! :Rani: ..ty nie masz przyjaciół ;-;.. :Franek:...co ta baba do mnie gada, no nie Stefan? ;-; Franiu jednak zauważył swoją kochaną patelnie w łapach Maxa. Zostawił Stefana zioło, odepchnął Maxa i wtulił się jak nigdy dotąd w swoją patelunie. patelunie?;-;rly Pozostała jeszcze jedna osoba do uratowania..Marysia. Wszyscy wbiegli czym prędzej do restauracji, a tam: *Chomiki biegały po ścianach Z dedykacją dla Sary *Zamiast żarcia, podawano krzesłaZ dedykacją dla krzesła Matiegoxd *Na ścianie wisiały obrazy Hitlera i Stalina, *Każdy chciał poruchać, Rozglądali się za Marysią, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Nagle Sutofia zauważyła w kuchni, jak latają talerze i dużo dymu. Czym prędzej wszyscy tam pobieli, a Marysia kończyła rozmowę relefoniczną: :Marysia:...tak, tak, oczywiście, że Cię zapraszamy suko. :Sutofia: Z kim gadałaś? :Marysia: Macarenaa....;-; Rani wbiegła do kuchni i zaczęła drzeć mordkę: :Rani: Ja piepsze, Ty żyjesz ;___; Zabijcie mnie o fak. Ktoś z tyłu to usłyszał i strzelił Rani w łeb. Wszyscy zaczęli sie napierdalać po mordach. Sklep obok usłyszał co sie dzieje i nagle cały księżyc był w restauracji. Nikt nie zauważył, że na księżyc przybyła..Trollestia. ..to najlepsza obrona Chciała wygłosić swoją mowę, którą i tak wszyscy mieli by w dupie, ale przez rozpierdol w restauracji nikt ją nie słyszał. Przybyła po swoją spinkę Lol, ona pamiętała. Nie była zadowolona, więc rozkazała strzelać gdzie popadnie. Przez to, że jej słudzy, byli niedołęgami strzelali w siebie. Trolestii było głupio i odjechała tak szybko jak i przybyła. Łakom jako jedyna to wszystko widziała i napierdalając kogoś tam w brzuch, stwierdziła, że chaos jest jednak dla nich najlepszą obroną. Koniec ♫ Napisy końcowe i obsada ;-; Uwagi Kategoria:Sezon 1